


Tuesday Morning

by JosephineStone



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: gameofcards, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful morning for Gene and Finny as Gene contemplates how much their relationship has and hasn't changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Morning

It was early morning and Finny was still asleep while Gene sat at his desk and studied.

When Gene first began waking up early to get in extra study time, it had been about getting the edge. About sneaking moments away from Finny's watchful eyes. So that Gene could secure his place as the best at academics just like Finny was the best at sports without Finny knowing about the time spent. 

But they were long past that then.

Finny slept and Gene studied in quiet that was only available at such a time.

Behind him, Gene heard the whisper of the movement of sheets, but he didn't turn around right away. Sometimes he was amazed how little changed about himself and Finny since Finny's confession.

The scene was the same. 

Their habits as they moved through their day were the same.

Even most of their conversations were the same.

The differences were small but significant. 

Gene's shoulders didn't tense at the sound of Finny waking up behind him. He didn't fight himself to not look around because he'd somehow convinced himself that turning away from his work meant that Finny won the battle of the morning. Gene finished the paragraph he was reading before he turned around, casually. It wasn't a forced casually as it used to be. All of his casually used to be forced.

Finny was watching him and their eyes met for a brief moment, making Finny smile. That used to cause Gene to blush. Right after Finny's confession, Gene couldn't help it. But he got past that.

He hadn't known what to do with it; the power Finny had handed him when he'd opened up to Gene on the beach.

Finny stood up then and made his way over to Gene's desk. Gene had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. He turned back to his book but didn't continue reading it as Finny wrapped his arms around Gene and kissed his neck. Finny laughed, his gorgeous, effortless laugh as Gene felt his neck heat up. 

Physical contact still made him blush.

Still, he leaned against Finny with a sigh. 

"You're up early," Gene said.

"I was dreaming but then decided that reality was better."

Gene rolled his eyes and pushed away his thoughts that this was all a trick. They still came around from time to time. The thoughts that said it was all a game to Finny. The looks, touches, and confessions all a clever ruse to get to all of Gene's secrets. 

Finny tipped Gene's head back and kissed him, making the thoughts completely disappear. Even Finny couldn't talk his way out of this if they were caught. Gene slipped his fingers through Finny's hair and let Finny slip his tongue into his mouth. They kissed for only a moment as even in their room they never let themselves linger too long.

When Gene broke the kiss, Finny groaned at the loss of contact.

The sound warmed him as if he were in its embrace. It said this is real better than anything else could. Finny was rarely the first to pull away. Smiling, Gene pressed his forehead against Finny's while his fingers were still tangled in his hair. 

"We should put a chair at the door and lie down."

Finny pulled back to stare down at Gene with bright eyes. Gene wasn't prone to taking risks and they saw even sitting on the other's bed as a risk most days, but it was early Tuesday morning and unlikely anyone would come to find them before breakfast. Plus, there was the chair. Finny would find a way to explain it if anyone asked about it. 

After wedging the chair under the door handle, Gene came to stand next to Finny's bed. Finny had already lied down. He stared for a moment before he gently moved onto the bed. With Finny's arm around him, he was surrounded by his scent. Gene let the serenity overtake him and trusted Finny to wake him if he fell asleep.


End file.
